


shelter me

by C0D3ERR0R



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Jail Escape, dream breaks out of jail, dream manipulates ranboo, ranboo asks for help, techno breaks dream out of prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3ERR0R/pseuds/C0D3ERR0R
Summary: dream breaks out of prison and takes shelter in a certain enderboy’s house
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	shelter me

“dream?”

silence.

“...dream??” 

silence.

sam could feel his heart drop. he ran to the other side of the prison where he could drop the lava down. and when he did, dream was not there. sam couldn’t believe it, what did he do wrong? how did he get out? 

the prison went on lockdown, but after a full sweep of the entire prison, every guard looking through every nook and cranny 5 times, he wasn’t there. sam checked the logs to see who last visited him, and the last signature in the books he had were signed:

“technoblade” 

he knew it was a bad idea to let techno visit him, so why did he? why did he let him go and visit dream? this was all his fault. he wasn’t careful enough.

meanwhile, chunks and chunks away from the prison stood techno and dream, trudging through the snowy terrain techno resided in. 

“i knew that stasis chamber would come in handy, thanks for helping out, techno. i was getting a bit bored in there.”

“yeah. no problem. but i’m not saving your ass again, we had a deal that i would only help you once.” 

“yeah yeah, i know.” 

techno walked up the stairs to his house, not expecting dream to follow him.

“what are you doing?” 

“coming inside?”

“no you’re not. you smell like shit i don’t want you stinking up my house, go back to your own.”

“but-“

“no.” techno shut the door on him.

“techno! let me in please.” dream knocked on the door, only for no answer.

“tch. whatever.”

dream started walking away before he spotted another house that wasn’t there before;

ranboo’s house.

dream smiled and walked up to the door before knocking on it. the door opened to unveil the house’s owner.

ranboo looked at him in horror.

“d-dream..? what are you doing here- how did you-“

“my old friend ranboo! i need a place to stay, i’m sure you’ll let me stay here for a bit right?” dream smiled and placed his hand on ranboo’s shoulder, gripping it hard.

ranboo didn’t answer him, he just stared at him with his wide, multi colored eyes.

“i’ll take that as a yes then!” dream walked past ranboo, “i can always count on you, ranboo.” 

_ Ranboo whispers to you: help _

_ Ranboo whispers to you: techno? _

_ Ranboo whispers to you: i need help please help me _

_ Ranboo whispers to you: sam?  _

_ Ranboo whispers to you: sam how did dream escape _

_ Ranboo whispers to you: sam can you help me please dream is here  _

“what are you doing, ranboo?” dream gripped his shoulder again and saw his communicator, reading what he had sent out.

“ah ah ah! i’m gonna be taking this now, i thought we were friends ranboo.” dream snatched the communicator from his hands, threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

Aw e s a md u e wh ips to yu: r noo? wher ea r yo u?

“we’re gonna have so much fun together ranboo!” dream smiled at him, before turning around and heading to his basement to collect armor and weapons he can use.


End file.
